A Nightmare on Thunderman Street : Ep 5 by Katherine R Cross
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: In this episode Max seems to be having stress related dreams but could their be another explanation? Phoebe and Max share secrets with eachother. Brylee reveals a startling piece of infprmation about Colosso and Max and Colossos relationship will never be the same. And Kickbutt and Alexs mother comes to visit and cause the beginning of chaos.


Max walked into Alex's hospital room the next morning and found that she was no longer in that room.

"Alex?" Max said confused and then he ran back out and over to the desk. "Uh, where is Alexandra Maximian?" Max asked.

"Who?" The doctor asked.

"Alexandra Maximian?" Max knew that they knew who she was.

"There is no one by that name here." The doctor replied.

"Is there an Alexandra Thunderman?" Max asked and the doctor shook his head.

"Now Alex's or Alexandras." The doctor said this and Max knew something was wrong.

"I never said Alex." Max pointed out and the doctor looked up at Max for the first time.

"Oh,are you sure you are not looking for a woman named Alexa?" The doctor asked.

"Oh I am looking for her too." Max replied as he remembered that Alex had an alternate name now, but Max didn't quite understand why.

"She is in room 250 on the fourth floor. She uh, she had a reaction to some medication last night, and they took her up there to treat her, and she is doing very well now. Shes taking care of your son." The man explained. Max nodded and got on the elevator but before the elevator door could close someone put their foot in it and came in. It was a woman that Max had never seen before. The door closed and the woman hit the emergency stop button on the elevator, turned to Max and pinned him against the wall with a knife to his neck.

"Allow me to introduce myself, the names is Mariana Maximian. My daughters name is Alexandra Maximian, and you, are the only person in my way from getting ahold of her and killing her and the baby off."The woman said this and Max's heart stopped. Was he about to die? No!Something came over Max and he started to fight her in the small space and he had her pinned to the ground and she cut his eyebrow. Then she slit his chest before he got the chance to freeze her. She was frozen solid when Max jumped back and saw his cuts. He was hurt, badly, and Alex wasn't there to heal him. He pulled his way over to the emergency button and slammed his hand against it and the elevator started once more and the fourth floor was reached. The door opened and luckily there was a doctor standing only feet away.

"HELP!" Max cried out. The doctor looked up as he saw the door closing and he ran over and stopped it.

"Can I get some help over here!" The doctor shouted and several doctors came running over. "Who is she?" The doctor asked Max.

"Mariana Maximian, shes here to kill my fiancé and son." Max coughed.

"Oh are you Maxmius Thunderman?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."Max sighed.

"Tell the president we got him. We cant let him get to Alexandra." The doctor sighed.

"Wait. What?" Max knew he was in jeopardy.

"She'll heal him. I promised her that he would die. We have to have him killed off, and Alex and the baby must be next."The doctor said.

"NO!" Max shouted and he sat up in bed. He was in his room and it was dark. It had all been a terrible nightmare. Max looked over at the clock and it was 3 A.M. Phoebe ran into the room with a curling iron. She was holding it like a weapon.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked as she realized that there was no one in the room but Max.

"I cant sleep, this is the third nightmare tonight. I cant handle leaving her unattended with no one to look after her." Max said as he struggled with the whole situation. Then the little girl beside him stirred and he looked down, but the little girl didn't wake up. Phoebe sat down next to Max and turned the bedside light on.

"Then I will stay awake with you and try to make you feel better." Phoebe sighed.

"I don't know what to do. The president wants me dead, I am not even 18 years old and I have two kids and a fiancé, and I am getting married. My fiancé probably still has people that will eventually be going after her. You turned against our whole family and it is extremely weird that I trust you more than I have ever trusted you now."Max admitted and Phoebes eyes filled with tears.

"Trust me, it wont happen again." Phoebe sighed and there was a long moment of silence. "Can I tell you something Max?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Max replied.

"I didn't sleep for two weeks when I found out that you were ahead of me on the super hero charts. I started studying and then after that two weeks were over, I was studying at 4 A.M. and I put the book down and a realization hit me. The reason you were ahead of me was because you actually went out and did stuff. I have dedicated my life to working with books and practicing. I never really acted like a hero. Then you fought against me when dad wouldn't, and I can remember wondering why you wanted to be a villain when you made such an incredible hero." Phoebe admitted this and Max couldn't believe it.

"How can you be so sure of yourself then? You were always so smart and you knew what you were going to do in life, and now you tell me that all this time you have been insecure about the whole thing?"Max was surprised.

"Its hard being the one who is always praised believe it or not. They are always expecting things from you. You know how many times I was talked down to after I got possessed by the Green Ghoul? You were never there to hear it, but there were many times when I got so upset about it that I went up to my room and cried about it."Phoebe was telling Max her secrets and for the first time in his life he felt like he could level with her.

"Can I ask you something?" Max asked.

"Yeah. You listened to my sad life. I guess its your turn." Phoebe sighed.

"What do you think of Alex?" Max asked.

"Shes an incredible hero, like you. Maybe even better than you. I actually envied you before she came, and after she came, I envied the fact that you had someone to love as much as you did, and its made me rethink my relationship with Oyster honestly." Phoebe admitted even more.

"You seriously envy me? Why? Our parents never respected me, and no one ever saw me as a good person. I guess I never let anyone think that I was a person who was worth spending time with. When I heard you get envited to many places, I always wished that I could get a chance to be just as amazing as you are."Max admitted. Phoebe let out a short laugh.

"My life isn't as amazing as you think it is Max. I have to keep my grades at an A average, which is crazy difficult, and I have to know everything about everything just to make mom and dad happy. I have to do everything perfect. When you got so far ahead of me I realized that my work hadn't gotten me anywhere. You were ahead of me and it was because you had something that I didn't that is crucial to being a successful hero. You had the guts to fight against anyone at whatever cost even if it meant risking your sisters life." Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe, I fought against the Green Ghoul not you, and I fought him to save your life."Max explained to his sister and then all of a sudden Brylee woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Max turned strait to her and found her crying.

"Hey, hey hey hey, its ok." Max sighed and he craddled his daughter.

"No, no, no, its not, Mommy was attacked by grandma after grandma killed you and the doctors tried to make sure that you died." The little girl cried this and Max quickly realized that this dream was the same one that Max had.

"Sweety, what room was mommy in and what floor was she on?" Max asked just to be sure.

"Room 250, fourth floor." The little girl repeated.

"Oh my god, we have to get to the hospital." Max panicked.

"Max whats wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I had that same freaking dream Phebes. Something isn't right and its happening in room 250 on the fourth floor." Max started to hyperventilate.

"Max the hospital doesn't have a 4th floor, the dream means nothing. She probably just has the power to share dreams. It's a completely normal thing. Remember, I had it when I was young too." Phoebe reminded Max and Max calmed down.

"I, I just," Max cried and sat down next to his daughter who had already fallen back asleep. "I cant function with not knowing if she is going to be ok. Its so difficult. I am so passionate about her, and, and if she dies, then my life, it would just, end." Max sighed. Phoebe wasn't exactly comfortable with what Max just said.

"Max don't talk like that."Phoebe sighed.

"I know, I shouldn't talk like that. I have two kids to take care of. I cant wait to discuss names with Alex tomorrow. Heck, I cant wait to talk about the wedding." Max sighed as he couldn't help but smile.

"I cant believe that she made me the maid of honor." Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah, its," Max started and then Max looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe why are you awake?" Max asked concerned.

"I woke up after a while and decided to get something to eat and was in the hallway when I heard you scream bloody murder." Phoebe sighed.

"For a moment I was worried that you still weren't getting any sleep." Max said with a laugh and Phoebe laughed along with him but her laugh was completely fake and Max frowned.

"Phoebe how long has it been since you have slept?" Max asked seriously.

"OH come on Max, you know that," Phoebe kept on trying to lie but was uncsuccessful.

"Phoebe?" Max said sternly.

"Uh, today is Wednesday, and so it has been about six days, not including tonight, so I guess, tonight makes a week, plus my studying time, and that would make three and a half weeks."Phoebe replied shamefully.

"Phoebe!" Max snapped.

"Look, its hard, not knowing if your going to be alive the next day. Not knowing if I am going to stay sane and not be an evil jerk. I cant even stand the fact that I have lost control since you have been so successful. Your number one on the list, and you are engaged to the number two on the list, and I am stuck at number 9 if I am actually still on the list. I have a lot on my mind, and cant get any sleep." Phoebe explained and Max's mouth dropped.

"YOU have a lot on your mind? YOU do?! I have two kids and a fiancé! I am the new Sunman! The president wants me dead! My familys balance hangs on the line! My life is a walking circus right now! And you say that YOU have a lot on your mind and you cant get any sleep!?" Max snapped. Phoebe frowned.

"Max your life isn't the only walking circus!" Phoebe tried to defend herself.

"I know! Our whole family life is a walking circus and I am the freaking ring master and we are in jeopardy. All of it goes on my shoulders! Phoebe, go get some sleep! For my sake and everyone elses! If you don't do it for your own health!" Max snapped and Hank and Barb walked in.

"What is going on?" Barb asked.

"Are you going to go now?" Max asked Phoebe and Phoebe shook her head. "Fine, you leave me no choice. Dad, mom, Phoebe hasn't slept in almost a month."Max said and Phoebe covered her eyes.

"What?" Hank was surprised with Phoebe. "Phoebe why haven't you,"

"Because I haven't been able to!" Phoebe snapped. "Its ridiculous. I mean,at first I didn't even try to sleep, but after two weeks I started to try and I just, I couldn't. I have tried so hard, and I cant. Its like something happened when I found out that Max was better than I was. I started working every hour to get better and two weeks later I realized that it wasn't working and then I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't because that's when all of this crap started with Alex, and Now max is in danger and Alex is in danger and my niece and nephew are in danger and I can never do anything about it because I am not as good of a hero as Max and Alex, and if they can barely protect each other than how am I supposed to?" Phoebe had finally admitted everything that was on her mind.

"Phoebe why didn't you tell me that?" Max asked. "You shared everything else. Look, my children, are going to be just fine. I am going to be fine. Alex is going to be fine."Max said.

"How do you know that? How?" Phoebe asked as she cried.

"I," Max didn't know. "Im not going to let anything happen to them."

"What about Alex's mother. They haven't found her yet." Phoebe pointed out.

"No, Arlene Maximian just follows behind her husband, she has power over speed liked Billy, but she isn't actually very fast anymore. She broke her leg when she was in a fight with me and she hasn't really been normal ever since. She kind of started to limp even after she only fights with backup now and she sucks at fighting anyways. She wouldn't dare fight Max, especially if she figured out that he was the new Sunman. She also knows that Max is Alex's boyfriend, and she knows that Max is a Thunderman, and she already said she wouldn't even touch any of them." Hank said this and Barb smacked Hank as hard as she could.

"Wait, how do you know that she knows?" Max asked.

"Well," Hank said with a slight panic.

"Just tell him Hank. He has a right to know. Both of them do." Barb snapped.

"Ok, so Arlene is begging to see Brylee and now she is begging to see the new baby." Hank sighed.

"There is no way that I would let her near them, unless we had everyone we could in the room to protect them." Max stated this and Hank slightly smiled.

"You mean you would let her in here to see your children, as long as there were people in here to protect them?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, as long as its cool with Alex." Max replied. Hank nodded.

"We already know that Alex's brother wont really hurt someone. Phoebe, stop worrying." Barb said to Phoebe as she kneeled down in front of her daughter.

"I cant help it." Phoebe sighed sadly. "Brylee,shes just so stunning, and I, I love her to death, and I, I, is it, is it," Phoebe started to pannick as she started to grab her arms and rub them. "Is it getting cold in here to you guys?" Phoebe asked and you could see here breath when she said it, but the room was warm.

"Oh my god shes overfreezing herself. We cant let that happen unless Alex is here or if Phoebe is in the hospital." Barb whispered to Hank in a panic.

"I can hear you!" Max snapped as he ran over to Phoebes side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't heat her up, if she gets too hot too quick it will kill her!" Hank shouted.

"I know! Im just trying to give her body heat,im not using my powers." Max snapped back.

"NO! Max your Sunman now, you can barely keep yourself from being hot, that doesn't just mean your looks, your body temperature, everything about you is hot, especially temperature wise. Max, get back." Hank said and Max slowly stepped back. The second he stepped away Phoebe began to look a little blue.

"Phoebe, you just have to breath in and out, and think about everything being ok."Max said but Phoebe kept getting colder and colder. Their parents didn't know what to do. Max started to panic himself and then Brylee woke up and jumped over to Phoebe and put her arms around her and a flash of light went through the room and when the light disappeared Phoebe was back to normal. She looked at Brylee.

"Stay calm, just stay calm Aunt Phebes." The little girl said this and Phoebe closed her eyes and fell on the bed. Max was about to freak out but then he heard Phoebe snoring. Max looked at his daughter with his mouth dropped. "What daddy? I healed Phoebe, and might have gotten rid of her worries. Maybe I took some of them away." The little girl said as she smiled.

"Oh my god, your daughter a therapist." Hank laughed.

"A what?"Max asked.

"Not a literal one, she has powers to ease everyones minds and make their lifes better. She also has the powers that a doctor has, she can heal. Shes a lot like in that way, but her powers are a little stronger. Its kind of ironic. Your idol, and she developed the ability to have his powers." Hank sighed as he couldn't help but point it out.

"Im tired." Brylee said and then she laid down beside Phoebe and fell asleep. Max smiled at the sweet sight that was in front of him. Hank rubbed his sons shoulders.

"I heard you by the way." Hank sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked as he turned to his father.

"Your stressed about having your kids." Hank replied. "And getting married, because your barely 17." Hank said this and Max looked down at the ground and Hank grabbed Max's shoulders.

"Max, you are going to be fine. It is completely normal to be stressed. Especially since you have only known Alex for a week. Its," Hank started and Max pulled back.

"No, im not scared of getting married because ive only known her for a week. Lets get that strait. I love her more than anything. I love my kids, I love my family, but I love her even more. I love my kids in a different way. I love her more than anything, not including my kids. I am scared of the fact that I am only 17, and I have only known Alex for so long, and i think that we will be judged at the wedding. That's why I am scared for the wedding. I don't want to be judged, and I don't want my family judging Alex. That's why I am scared for the wedding. I am not scared by anything that has to do with Ale except for the fact that she might still be in danger. Ok? Look, I," Max started but realized that he was too stressed out to talk to anyone with a kind tone. "Im stressed, im 17, I have two kids, and I am getting married. Its reality and I am dealing with it very well. What I am not dealing with very well is the fact that my wife is in the hospital and I don't know for sure that she is ok. That's what I am having a hard time dealing with right now." Max admitted to his parents with tears in his eyes. Barb hugged him.

"Ok sweetie, we're sorry, but Alex is a tropper, and that hospital is incredible at keeping patients safe. They know what every villain known to man looks like. There is staff and security 24/7 at the hospital. Shes gonna be ok." Barb sighed and Max started to cry.

"I just, we haven't been left alone. Not one second. Its been crap after crap after crap. Im soo tired of it." Max cried. Barb looked at her husband sadly.

"I know sweety."

{transition to the next morning}

Max walked down the stairs carrying Brylee and saw Phoebe at the table, asleep.

"Shes still tired?" Max laughed.

"she got down here and nearly ran into the couch, and Billy helped her sit down and she practically passed out." Nora laughed as she ate cereal.

"Its not funny, she hasn't slept in almost a month guys." Barb snapped at Nora and Billy who were both laughing as they ate.

"Hey, where is Chloe?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Shes around here somewhere." Barb sighed.

"Have you noticed that Brylee is growing faster than Chloe?" Max asked and Barb turned to Max and Brylee and saw that Brylee looked taller.

"I have now. OH my God, did she grow again?" Barb asked.

"Yep." Brylee answered. "I think I might possibly growing at double the speed as normal. I think I might be because of my ability to heal." Max's mouth dropped as she spoke. "Since I can heal myself and other I believe that my health is up to par and that's why my growth is up to par. I believe that Chloe might be growing slightly slow."

"Shes right, the healthier, the faster." Phoebe said as she raised her head and finger and then fell back asleep.

"Well, Chloe is healthy." Barb said slightly ashamed and then Chloe crawled in with a toilet brush in her mouth. "Oh sweetheart!" Barb shouted and then she ran over and took the toilet brush out of CHloes mouth. "You cant eat the toilet brush."

"Yeah shes completely healthy." Brylee said sarcastically.

"You are your mothers daughter."Max said surprised.

"Yes she gave birth to me, so I am technically from her womb."The little girl said as her hair started to grow.

"No, I mean that you act just like your mother."Max explained as he didn't even notice Brylees hair which was now at her shoulders.

"Well, I acquired part of her powers and none of yours so it would make sense that I act just like her. You know, what makes you believe that I am actually your daughter? I am nothing like you. I also have blonde hair, and neither of you do."The little girl said this and Max took her over to the mirror and she looked from Max to her reflection and frowned. "I guess I am your spitting image. Its quite tragic. The men will go crazy for me when I get older." Max's eyes widened.

"Don't say anything about that please." Max requested.

"I am just stating the facts dad." The little girl sighed. Max's eyes filled with tears.

"Someone take her, she called me dad instead of daddy." Max cried as he put her down and tried to keep it together.

"Oh man up dad." The little girl said as she smacked Max in the leg.

"Hey, don't hit me!" Max snapped at the little girl and she crossed her arms.

"Oh im sorry, did I strike a nerve Sunman?" The little girl asked with an attitude.

"No. You don't hit your parents." Max said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Oh, well says that its ok to hit you. He says that its better to be a villain. I don't see why not." Brylee said and Max couldn't believe it.

"Listen to me. You cant be a villain, then I would have to put you in jail. Its wrong to hit your parents. Its wrong to hit anyone unless it is in self defense." Max sighed.

" said that you were going to be a villain and then chickened out." The little girl sassed Max.

" !" Max shouted angrily. His friend was out of line, and Max wasn't sure that he was his friend anymore. The bunny hopped into the room.

"what?!" The bunny shouted.

"Why did you influence my daughter!? And how long have you been doing it?!" Max shouted.

"Shes just like me Max, and I knew it from day 1. I wanted her to be like me. You looked up to me for so long. Whats so wrong about it?" The Doctor asked.

"You told her that I was a chicken! Why would you tell my daughter that?!" Max shouted.

"Your really angry at me aren't you?" asked happily. "Do something about it, please." Max understood now.

"Stop it! I am a hero now ! Except it, and if you cant, leave my children out of it! Or I will lock you in the cage and keep you there!" Max snapped.

"Max. Your daughter is going to be just like me. She doesn't need to be looking up to you. Your unstable. You have always been, and im not letting her stay that way, and I will do the same with your son."The doctor thought he was doing what was best, but Max didn't see it that way. Max walked over and grabbed the bunny and was about to take him downstairs when Brylee ran over and tugged on Max's leg.

"Brylee stop." Max demanded.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HES JUST TRYING TO DO WHATS BEST FOR ME!" The little girl shouted.

"Hes out of line Brylee. He needs to be punished."Max said as he tried not to take his anger out on his daughter.

"Dad, I know it was wrong, but he doesn't know any better. Hes your friend and he wanted me to grow up strong. Whats so bad about that? He just didn't do it in a good way. He didn't know any better." Max listened to his daughter and realized that she was right. Max put the bunny down on the table and his daughter stood up and turned to .

"Your not doing a good job. Im the daughter of heros. The best heros in the world, and I am going to be a very good one, one of these days. Im sorry I cant make you happy, but if my daddy hates me for being a villain, then there is no way I can do it." The little girl said. Max knew he had done something wrong too. He immediately kneeled down.

"No sweety. If you were a villain I wouldn't hate you. I would just be very sad because I would be the one who would put you in jail and It would break my heart. You could be an incredible hero, and it would just make me sad. If you truly want to be a villain though,I wont be the one to stop you." Max corrected himself and made sure his daughter knew that he would not do what Alex's father did. Brylee looked from Max to and then frowned and then looked back to .

"Are you going to be angry if I become a hero?" The little girl asked.

"Not at all. Your dads a great guy, and he decided to be a hero." The bunny sighed.

"IM not going to be a villain then. I am going to be the strongest hero ever, just like my daddy." The little girl said and she looked to Max and he grinned from ear to ear as she hugged him. "Im very sophisticated but I guess I will always call you daddy. It felt weird calling you dad." The little girl laughed and Max laughed too. Then he looked at the little girl in front of him.

"Your gorgeous you know it?" Max sighed.

"I know." Brylee replied as she smiled widely.

"You are your mother afterall." Max sighed. Then he looked at and then looked at Billy and Nora. "Why don't you go play with Nora and Billy. I gotta talk to alone for a minute." Max sighed.

"You promise you wont lock him up?" The little girl said strictly.

"I promise." Max replied and the little girl nodded and went over to Nora and Billy. Max turned to sadly.

"Listen to interfere with my parenting again. I don't care what your intensions were, because your intensions are usually wrong without you realizing it." Max said.

"I wasn't that wrong." sighed stubbornly.

"You turned my daughter against me. She hit me. That is extremely wrong." Max answered this as calmly as he could.

"Im sorry Max. I was just trying to help." sighed.

"Ok, you can help by making her laugh and being kind to her, but trying to make her a villain, and telling her that her parents are chickens isn't one of the ways that you can help. Ok?" Max replied and Dr Colosso nodded.

"Can I make fun of Phoebe or the siblings?" asked.

"Don't be too mean, and it has got to be funny. Don't make fun of them and not get a laugh out of my kids, but, I have a feeling that it will be hard to get my girl to laugh. Shes going to be very sophistimicated when she gets older." Max said as he looked at the little girl in the distance.

"Max, phone call." Hank said as he walked in with the phone. Max ran over and answered it.

"Hey Max." Max nearly fell over.

"ALEX!" Max said as he couldn't help but grin. Brylee heard this and ran over to Max. "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

{transition back in forth to Max and Alex who is in her hospital bed when they speak to eachother.}

"Im doing pretty good. YOU should come and see me. How is Brylee doing?" Alex asked.

"Oh my God, she grew again and shes freaking brilliant, you wanna talk to her?" Max asked.

"Of course I want to talk to her." Alex replied as she held their son and put the conversation on speaker phone.

"Hi mommy!" Brylee cried out.

"Hi Bwi Bwi." The little boy cried out and Max nearly crapped himself as he put the phone on speaker phone too.

"Is that our son?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I was told that you were thinking of naming him either Luke, Liam, or Logan, so that our initials would spell out the word BLAM. I love that idea honey. Look, I absolutely love the name Liam. What do you think?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I personally wanted to name him that actually." Brylee replied and Max let out a laugh.

"I love it too." Max laughed.

"I was thinking about his middle name, and I was wondering if you would be ok with having it be Maximus?" Alex asked and Max didn't know how to reply.

"YES!" Brylee shouted. "That's SOOO cute! Liam Maximus Thunderman. Its brilliant. Like Literally and metaphorically and ideally and sentamentaly,BRILLIANT!" Brylee shouted and Alex burst into laughter.

"Max what do you think?" Alex asked.

"I , I love it." Max sighed.

"How was Brylee last night Max?" Alex asked.

"She was great, she slept like a baby."Max answered.

"Hows the family? Hows Phoebe?" Alex asked and Max stopped for a moment. "Max? Is Phoebe ok?"

"More or less, uh, it's a long story. Shes ok NOW. Um, how about I come down to the hospital and talk to you about it?" Max asked.

"Alright.I guess we will see you in a bit then." Alex replied.

"Ok, I love you baby." Max said with a smile.

"I love you honey. See you soon." Alex replied and then she hung up.

"We gotta get going." Max sighed.  
"Shouldn't I get dressed first?" Brylee asked.

"Uh, I don't think any of your clothes will fit." Max sighed.

"Hold on! I can fix that!" Nora shouted and she ran upstairs and then came back down with a small dress that was pink with flowers on it. "Its too small for me and too big for Chloe, its probably just her size." Nora said and Max grabbed the dress and took off Brylees clothes she had on that were quite tight on her. Then she put the dress on and it was the perfect fit.

"OK lets go." Max sighed and he picked her up and walked out to the car and drove down to the hospital. He walked over to the elevator with Brylee and got in and then at the last second right before the door was about to close someone put their foot in.

"Daddy." Brylee cried as she held her fathers hand tightly. Max was slightly scared at this situation because it was almost as if their nightmare was becoming reality. It was a woman who was blonde and she looked similar to Alex.

"Sorry. What floor are you going up to?" The woman asked.

"The third floor." Max replied.

"Oh me too. Who are you visiting?" The woman asked as she turned to Max.

"Uh, her name is Alexa." Max used Alex's code name just in case and the woman looked interested.

"Your going to go see Alexandra?" The woman asked. She knew the code. Max hoped that this wasn't Alex's mother.

"Yes. How did you," Max started and the woman looked down at the little girl and then up to Max as the door opened.

"Oh Max." A doctor said as he looked at Max.

"Oh my GOD! My granddaughter!" The woman shouted and Max picked Brylee up and stepped out.

"Good evening Mrs. Maximian." The doctor sighed.

"Oh please, we are getting a divorce. Do not call me by that name. Please call me by my maiden name. Miss. Quick." The woman requested and then turned to Max and Brylee. "Oh my goodness. She has my hair. She must be a speedy little one."

"Actually no she isn't." Max replied. "Does Alex know that you're here?" Max asked.

"yes I visited her last night. You know that I am divorcing her father because he kicked her out right?"The woman asked.

"NO. She told us that she was held down when her stuff was burned by the both of you." Max replied.

"Oh, that's the mistress that her father was seing. I wasn't home. I had knuckled under him so much and I truly regret all of it. Hes an evil thing. I do wish that you can ever forgive me." Arlene sighed.

"Arlene, listen, I, I don't know whats happening right now, and I would really like to speak with my fiancé. If that's ok with you." Max replied and the woman nodded. Max walked into Alex's room and Arlene followed behind Max. Alex frowned.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Alex lied.

"He knows." The woman sighed.

"Oh. Max, I, I uh," Alex stuttered.

"Its ok. I just need a little bit of explanation as to why you lied to me and my parents about your situation." Max stopped Alex in mid stutter.

"I, I didn't think you guys would believe me that my father was with a mistress and I was a little ashamed. Im sorry. My stepmother to be was the one who held me down, but everything else was the truth. I swear." Alex answered.

"Ok. Why didn't you ask me if I was ok that your mother was near our son?" Max asked.

"Well, I was going to talk to you about it when you said that you were going to come here. So I was going to talk to you about it when you got here and I didn't expect my mother to be with you." Alex replied.

"Ok." Max said as he was immediately ok with everything and then he turned to Arlene. "I have a couple questions for you. Try not to get offended. My dad faught you and broke your leg, are you still upset about that?"

"Surprisingly no actually. After I lost my talent for speed I quickly realized how evil I was and backed down. I only faught against heros after that because my husband begged me too and threatened to kill me when I refused. So, I just tried to survive for my childrens sake. Honestly, I wanted to start gardening after I lost my speed talent,but I guess all of our family paid the price when it came to my husband and how evil he truly was." The woman replied and Max felt sorry for her and he nodded as he understood.

"She really wouldn't hurt a fly anymore Max. Please. She just wants to see Liam and Brylee." Alex begged and Max walked over to his son and smiled and then looked up at Alex.

"Ok." Alex replied.

"Stop it!" Alex snapped and Max backed up.

"What?" Max laughed.

"Your being nice and understanding! Knock it off. Your supposed to be angry." Alex snapped.

"Alex, im not your father. Im not angry. You explained everything, and your mother did, and I believe you." Max answered this. Alex looked down at Liam and then back up at Max with tears in her eyes.

"He looks so much like me. Its so cute." Alex cried.

"Are you on like some kind of medication?" Max laughed as he sat next to Alex.

"Yes. IM such an awful person now. IM mean, and whiney, and I cant help it." Alex cried into Max's shoulder as the doctor walked in.

"I guess shes not handling THIS medication well."The doctor said frustratingly. "Im sorry Alexandra," The doctor started and Alex looked at the doctor. "But we don't have anything else. Your going to have to deal with the mood swings of the pain killers." The doctor sighed.

"How many types have you tried on her?" Brylee asked as she walked over to the doctor.

"Uh, twelve. Its all we have and they have all done the same thing." The doctor replied.

"How much have you given her?" Brylee asked.

"The full dose why?" The doctor asked.

"Mommy how bad do you hurt?" Brylee asked Alex.

"Not at all, I don't feel a thing. Actually I cant feel anything, even when you touch me." Alex replied.

"I believe you are giving her too much. Try uh, half a doss, and if she is still a little moody, try a fourth." Brylee said.

"Is she a therapist?" The doctor asked Max.

"Yeah." Max said surprised.

"OK, half a doss it is, and if shes still moody give her a fourth. Got it." The doctor said as he wrote it down and then walked out. Max's mouth dropped.

"How on earth is she a therapist. I know Alex is a healer, but that doesn't explain any of the other powers?" Arlene asked.

"I don't know. Max has power over light heat and temperature, so im not sure." Alex replied.

"Wait, you're a new Sunman aren't you. You have that glow that he had when I used to make him happy." Arlene asked.

"How did you know?" Max asked.

"Oh come on. Your hot, inside and out." Arlene said as she smiled at him and Max smiled. "Don't be too happy about that. There are a couple of villains who hated the Sunman. Just be careful." Arlene replied.

"They wont come and kill him will they?"Alex asked worriedly.

"OH no. But if they cross paths, they will do anything to put out that light with their powers. If that happens then he better be prepared, but I guess he has you now and you're a shield so, hes covered for that. I hear your getting married. I am all for getting married to someone you just met. Your father knew who he was going to marry when he met her, and they have been together for years now." Arlene replied.

"Really? My dad knew he was going to marry my mom and they only knew eachother for a little bit?"Max asked.

"Yeah. You know I was kind of hot for your dad. I tried to get him to be a villain but he was a little too heroic for me. I guess my daughter gained my attraction to Thundermans." Arlene sighed. "Your mom also came along and met him and I knew, I knew they were meant for eachother, so I backed down. I like your mom a lot too Max. She was always just so sweet."Arlene sighed and then Hank and Barb walked in and saw Arlene and Hank slammed the door shut and stood in front of the two babys in a fight pose. "Woah, you let yourself get so fat Hank." Arlene sighed and Max laughed.

"What is going on?" Barb asked Max and Alex.

"Its ok. Really. Shes not evil at all. She has no bad intensions, she just wants to see her grandchildren. Honestly." Alex answered and Hank eased up.

"Ok. Good for you Max." Hank said as he looked at his son.


End file.
